Déprive Release
by Doudoulce
Summary: Derek et Casey sont priver de sorti...............petit os Dasey


Salut a tous voici un petit os qui j'éspére vous plaira

Merci Kedern pour la correction

bisous a tous laisser des reviews

* * *

Deux semaines privé de sortie, l'horreur ! Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il lui restait encore deux semaines à tenir, il avait besoin de sortir. C'était sa nature : faire la fête, sortir avec des jolies filles et même parfois coucher avec elles. Et là, il était privé de sortie avec Casey car ils s'étaient disputés, encore une fois. Seulement cette fois il y était allé fort : il avait inondé la salle de bain. Et à cause de ça, il était privé de sortie. Derek décida d'appeler Sam :

« Sam ?

– Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je me fais chier.

– Ah… Tu vois, ce n'est pas que tu me déranges, mais là je vais sortir avec une blonde super sexy. Donc je vais devoir raccrocher. »

Derek soupira :

« Tu dis ça pour me faire chier, l'accusa-t-il.

– Non, c'est vrai ! Et ne te plains pas trop : tous les jours t'as une superbe brune sous tes yeux !

– Qui ca? s'étonna Derek.

– Ben Casey ! Cette fille est de plus en plus canon ! Et dire que je suis sorti avec elle… »

Personne ne parla pendant dix secondes.

« À quoi tu penses sale obsédé ! Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça ! explosa le demi-frère, outré.

– Et après t'oses dire que tu la détestes. Bon mec, je te laisse, et réfléchis par rapport à Casey. Tes journées pourrais être super intéressantes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Sam raccrocha. Derek regarda son portable et le jeta sur son lit.

Il descendit vers la cuisine pour manger quelque chose et découvrit Casey, accroupie dans une position assez sexy qui cherchait quelque chose dans le placard.

« T'as besoin d'aide ? »

Casey tomba en arrière tellement elle était surprise. Derek explosa de rire.

« Oh ! T'aurais dû voir ta chute ! C'était plutôt comique !

– Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? s'enragea la jeune femme.

– Mmmh non. T'as besoin d'aide? Pour te relever ? dit Derek en lui tendant la main. »

Casey prit la main de Derek. Il l'attira vers lui, de façon à ce que la jeune fille soit collée contre son torse. Elle se dégagea et partit vers le canapé, en oubliant de prendre ce qu'elle était venue chercher dans le placard. Elle s'assit au bout du grand canapé. Derek, qui avait envie de s'amuser un peu, se coucha sur le grand canapé en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Casey.

« De-rek ! Enlève ta grosse tête d'ici!

– Ma tête n'est pas grosse, elle est magnifique. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a Case ? Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?  
– Tu dis n'importe quoi !

– Je ne dis que la vérité, répondit Derek, toujours couché sur les cuisses de Casey, qui ne faisait que gigoter pour qu'il bouge. »

Il leva alors sa main pour toucher la joue d'une Casey rouge tomate.

« Tes joues sont toutes rouge, rajouta-t-il.

– J'ai chaud, et je m'en fiche que ta tête soit posée sur mes jambes, car ça ne me fait rien du tout !

– D'accord, alors je reste, conclut Derek. »

Derek s'ennuyait en regardant le film stupide de sa demi-sœur. Toujours couché sur les cuisses de la jeune fille, il commença à les caresser d'une manière très sensuelle.

« Qu'est-que tu fais !? cria Casey.

– Rien de mal, répondit le jeune homme.

– Tu me…tu me caresses, bégaya Casey, sous le choc. »

Derek explosa de rire et releva sa tête des jambes de Casey.

« Oh eh ! Avoue que tu aimes ça.

– Euh…Derek…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Derek posait ses lèvres sur le cou de Casey, remonta jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmura :

« Ça ne se voit pas ?

– Derek, je ne suis pas un lot de consolation.

– Je sais, Case, tu es un premier prix. Et détends-toi un peu. On est tous seuls, rien que toi et moi. Alors ne t'inquiète pas... ».

Derek ré-embrassa son cou, alors qu'une de ses mains se posa sur la poitrine de sa partenaire. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Casey posa une main sur le visage de Derek et le ramena près d'elle.

« T'es super sexy, Case.

– Et pourtant tu n'as pas encore tout vu… »

La jeune fille posa sa main sur sa bouche et devint toute rouge. Derek trouva ça adorable.

« T'es trop mimi ! »

Derek posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Casey. Doucement, ils ouvrirent leurs bouches pour laisser leurs langues se rencontrer. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, amoureusement. Ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser. Derek posa son front contre celui de Casey, qui lui avoua qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé et qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon comme ça. Derek lui sourit et lui dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu une fille comme elle aussi intelligente et belle, et qu'il était jaloux de tous les garçons avec qui elle était sortie. Casey posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Derek et l'embrassa tendrement. La fille se détacha de Derek et enleva son haut. Derek découvrit un soutien-gorge noir très sexy. Il prit Casey par les hanches. La jeune fille  
noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Derek. Le jeune homme la ramena dans sa chambre où il la plaqua contre le mur. Elle laissa tomber ses jambes et Derek l'embrassa sur sa poitrine, là où le soutien-gorge ne cachait rien. Casey enleva le haut de Derek et découvrit le torse musclé du jeune homme. Elle lui fit quelques baisers sensuels tout en glissant une main vers le boxer du jeune homme et voilà, tout ça se passa vite. Ils firent l'amour tranquilles. Ce fut la première fois de Casey. Elle avoua à Derek qu'elle avait eu un peu mal mais qu'elle avait plus qu'aimer. Le jeune homme lui sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille à quel point il était fou d'elle. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, le reste de la famille arriva. Marti s'installa sur le canapé et découvrit par terre le haut que Casey portait ce matin-là.

« Nora, pourquoi Casey a mis son haut par terre ? »

George et Nora se regardèrent dans les yeux : tous les deux pensaient à la même chose.


End file.
